This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The operation of electronic devices generates electromagnetic radiation within the electronic circuitry of the equipment. Such radiation results in electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI), which can interfere with the operation of other electronic devices within a certain proximity. Without adequate shielding, EMI/RFI may cause degradation or complete loss of important signals, thereby rendering the electronic equipment inefficient or inoperable. A common solution to ameliorate the effects of EMI/RFI is through the use of shields capable of absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy. These shields are typically employed to localize EMI/RFI within its source, and to insulate other devices proximal to the EMI/RFI source.
The term “EMI” as used herein should be considered to generally include and refer to EMI emissions and RFI emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) generally includes and refers to EMI shielding and RFI shielding, for example, to prevent (or at least reduce) ingress and egress of EMI and RFI relative to wiring, cabling, or an enclosure in which electronic equipment is disposed.